Thank you Pine Tree
by Love for everyone
Summary: After a misguided wish Lillian ceased to exist, only the Pines twins remember her. Taking advantage of it, Bill possesses her so he can rule in dreams and life. Will Dipper and Mabel save Lillian or be destroyed in the process? I'm bad at these, read the story. T because I'm paranoid and some mentions of blood.
1. It's all your fault!

**Hi guys so this story features my OC Lillian Green. She's twelve years old like Dipper and Mabel, she has red hair pulled into a ponytail, a gray hoodie, blue glasses, a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. So that's just to help you think of what she looks like. Hope you like my story. **

"So, thank you Pine Tree. From now on you can call me Lill Cypher! AH HA HA HA! Get it?! Lill Cypher?!"

Dipper and Mabel trembled in fear, "Bill what have you done?!" Mabel screamed. Lill scowled, "Didn't you hear me?! I said LILL CYPHER! And it's not what I'VE done! You started all this!"

She laughed deviously, "Now I can do what I please anywhere! See you later LOSERS!" She whirled around and disappeared.

(What happened)

Lillian walked into the Mystery Shack. "'Sup guys? What cha' doing?" she asked Dipper and Mabel. Mabel grinned, "Watching Why you Actin' So Cray Cray!" she said. Dipper nodded, "But seriously is that all she says?" he asked.

Mabel shrugged, Lillian grinned, "Boring. Let's go monster hunting!" she said. Mabel grinned, "Ha ha! Yeah!" she exclaimed. Dipper rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll go get the book," he said. Lillian and Mabel high fived.

Five minutes later Dipper came back holding book number three, "Alright let's go," he said. Lillian and Mabel jumped up and they all ran out of the room.

Lillian frowned, "Um so it's half snake half bear?" she asked. Dipper nodded, "Yeah, now hand me the camera," he ordered. Lillian grimaced, "Sure, but seriously…how?"

Dipper shrugged, "Just hand me the camera!" he said. Lillian handed him the camera and he quickly snapped a picture, the snake bear hissed and lumbered away. Mabel sighed, "That went by quickly," she said sadly.

Lillian nodded and grabbed the book, "Yeah let's find something else," she said. Dipper frowned, "Uh Lill can you give me a book back?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah just a second."

Mabel smiled, "Do you see anything cool?" she asked. Lillian nodded, "Yeah I see a gnome, a Barf Fairy-"

"YEAH!"

"-a ghost who likes to make cookies-"

"YEAH!"

"-but the cookies make you feel like you just ate Smile Dip," she finished.

Mabel sighed, "Aw cheese balls, I was craving a cookie," she said gesturing to her sweater which had a cookie on it. "But the Barf Fairy sounds cool."

Dipper frowned, "Uh Lillian for real give me my book," he said a little forcefully. Lillian shook her head, "One second Dipstick," she said. Dipper, who was getting pretty annoyed. He frowned and grabbed the book. Lillian held on tight and grunted, "Come on Dip let me see it, for a second!"

He scowled, "No it's mine and I want it back!" he said. They continued the Tug-O-War for only a minute before Lillian accidentally grasped at the pages and they tore out with a loud and sickening ripping. She gasped and dropped the book.

Dipper screamed, "THE BOOK! NO NO NO NO!"

Lillian held the pages she had ripped out which was quite a few and bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, "D-D-Dipper, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean…I-I couldn't…"

Dipper was on his knees his head in his hands, he looked up at her, "Sorry? You're sorry?" he asked. "Do you realize what you just did? You ruined the book!"

Lillian held back tears, "Look Dip I'm sorry I don't mean to!" she defended.

Dipper glared at her, "SORRY doesn't cut it! You completely ruined it! You tore out those pages! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUBBORN TO GIVE IT BACK!"

Lillian shrank back, "Dipper please-", Dipper pushed her down, "NO DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU JUST RUINED ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT DISCOVERIES?!" he seethed.

Mabel scowled, "Dipper stop it! It was a accident! And she said she was sorry!" she said stepping on front of Lillian. Dipper scowled, "Well it's all her fault! I wish you never came here! I wish you never existed Lillian Green! If you didn't come here than none of the would have happened!" he screamed.

Lillian stumbled back, searing pain seethed everywhere. Mabel snarled at Dipper, "Dipper stop being a meanie jerky face!" she screamed pushing her twin down. Dipper scowled and got up he dusted himself off, "Well, I mean what I said," he spat and turned not even bothering to pick up the book.

Lillian hugged her sides, "Go t-talk to him. I-I-I don't want y-you two fighting," she managed. Mabel sighed, "Okay."

She walked away and with great effort Lillian sat up. She gathered up the remains of the book and stumbled back to her house. The pain subsided but she started to feel hollow. Little did she know she was slowly ceasing to exist.


	2. What the puke bro-bro!

Ignorant of the fact she was ceasing to exist Lillian sat hunched over her desk working on a project. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Not now Lillian. You don't have time to be sad," she mumbled to herself.

Lillian was unaware at how generous she was being, ignoring her own needs and instead doing something for a person who wished she didn't exist. She didn't deserve to have what was going to happen to her happen, yet it would.

Lillian sighed as she finally finished her project. "Good, this is good. Now I've got to let this all dry and then…" she trailed off when she realized that she didn't know what to do then. She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when the stabbing pain returned.

She bit back a scream and fell out of her chair, "W-What's happening to me?" she managed to force out of her stiff and stubborn lips. The pain doubled and she finally let out a blood-curling scream.

Sadly she knew no one would answer any time soon because she was home alone for that night and the whole next day, she held back tears for as long as she could before they streamed down her face, staining her skin and clothes.

She started to tremble violently and her pupils dilated, her pale skin became almost as white as a sheet and the only thing making it worse was that every breath she took felt like someone was setting her lungs on fire.

She screamed again, the pain was so bad it felt like part of her soul was being ripped out and stomped on(which was true). Finally after a few more minutes of pure torture the pain shut off and left her shaking and sobbing both with relief and terror.

She tried to unclench her fists, after a while they forced themselves open. She gasped to find them slick with blood, her nails had dug into her skin so hard they drew blood. She chewed her lip, still trembling violently.

Finally after a few minutes of thought she went to clean the wounds. She didn't even wince as the soap cleaned out the wounds but stung badly. It was nothing compared to what she had just been through.

She then blotted the wound and wrapped her palms with ace bandages. She had to pull them off and replace them three times before the bleeding stopped. After staring at her hands for a moment she started to laugh, she knew she probably sounded crazy but she didn't care.

She was happy it was over for now.

Meanwhile Mabel slapped Dipper across the cheek, "What the puke bro-bro?!" she scolded him. Dipper yelped and rubbed his cheek, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded.

Mabel scowled, "You know what it's for! Lillian apologized! It's was a accident and what did you do? You flippin' wished she didn't exist! What happened to the brother I knew?!" she demanded her brown eyes blazing with fury.

Dipper jumped back surprised by his sister's unusual anger, "B-But Mabel she ripped the book!" he lamely defended. Mabel slapped him again(though not super hard. She's Mabel), "IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" she roared.

Dipper stumbled back, he was shocked by his twins fury. He had hoped that she would see it his way but no luck. Mabel had enough of his whining and grumbling about the book.

"You were the one who tried to pull it out of her hands. Maybe it was wrong to keep the book but when she tried to apologize you pushed her down! Worse you said horrible things to her and you then just left. You didn't even pick up the book! Do you know who did? Lillian! She picked it up so it wouldn't get ruined any more!" Mabel said sternly.

She then left before he could respond. Mabel came back in a minute with a sheet, she strung it over half of the room so their room was sectioned off.

Mabel slipped into her side of the room. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Maybe if you come to your senses you can talk to me tomorrow," her voice said sternly.

Dipper hung his head low, he was starting to feel ashamed of his actions and knew his sister would refuse to look or talk to him if her tried to say it. Instead he noticed it was late at night, flopped on the bed and drifted off into sleep...

_Thank you…_

_Like I've said before, it's funny how dumb you are. Nothing can stop me now…_

_Oops, I've talked too long, it's time to wake up…_

_Pine Tree…_

Dipper opened his eyes and let out a small groan. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. His pondered his weird dream and the voice until he could only think of one person…Bill Cypher.

**Hi whoever's reading, yeah I forgot to say to review please and thanks for reading my story, sorry if this chapter is a little sad with Lillian going through what she went through. Don't worry for now I'm just going to mention the event happening not explain it.**

**Lillian: Wait you're the one who did this?!**

**Me: Don't worry it'll stop after another chapter or two.**

**Lillian: What happens then?**

**Me: Bye!**

**P.S: Thanks to the people who reviewed, you are appreciated. :)**


	3. Coffee is good

Lillian opened her eyes and moaned, "Ugh why can't I sleep forever," she asked herself. She check her bandages and noticed they were stained with now dry blood. She whimpered remembering the horrific events of the night before.

After laying in her bed shivering under the covers, she had finally drifted off into sleep the night before.

Finally after a sigh of defeat she went and changed the bandages. She looked in the mirror and gasped at how awful she looked.

Her skin was sickly pale, she had shadows and bags under her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was a rats nest. She sighed.

Lillian whipped out a hairbrush and carefully tried to tame the beast that was her hair, after a minute of brushing she finally pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed as she looked and felt better. She then walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Her skin became less pale though it still wasn't completely normal and she really didn't bother about the eyes. She frowned when her stomach grumbled, "Shut up you," she grumbled. She then proceeded to make breakfast.

Mabel looked around for Lillian, "Hello! Have you seen Lillian?" she asked a person who lived there.

"No, go away," he gruffly replied. Mabel skipped away, "He's just grumpy," she said. She noticed a red head walking into the street, Mabel grinned as she recognized it to be Lillian. She ran over to the sickly pale girl and hugged her.

"LILLIAN I'M SO SORRY DIPPER DIDN'T MEAN WHAT HE SAID AND IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT AND I'M SO GLAD YOU LOOK OKAY BUT YOU'RE A LITTLE PALE BUT STILL!" she exclaimed all in one breath.

Lillian coughed, "Yeah…great…can't….breath!" she chocked. Mabel let go of her, she noticed her bandaged hands and frowned, "W-What happened?" she asked.

Lillian looked at her hands, "Oh, my hands? Um well I just cut myself on accident. Heh heh you know, pointy objects," she lied. Mabel shrugged, "Okay! You look a little pale. Are you thirsty? Ooh lets go to the diner! We can get water, milk, coffee! *Loud long gasping breath* Oh coffee yes yes yes lets get coffee eh heh heh heh!"

Lillian laughed, "Ok ok calm down Mabel, we'll get some coffee," she reassured her hyper friend. Mabel squealed and dragged her to the diner, "COFFFFFFEEEEEE!"

Fifteen minuted later Mabel finished of her coffee giggling, "Oh I LOVE coffee because it gives me energy!" she said. Lillian nodded, "Yeah coffee is good," she said. _Not that you need any more energy._

Lillian sipped her coffee, suddenly her stomach twisted into painful knots, she bit her lip trying not to yelp, "Uh Mabel. I gotta go, see you later," she mumbled.

"Okay Lillian see you later! Later later later!"

Lillian stumbled to her house and pulled out a sheet of paper, she pulled out a pen and wrote: _Dipper, Mabel, whoever's reading this. I think I'm dying, I'm not sure why but I am. Look under the bed in the red box. In there you will find something I did, give it to Dipper Pines. Give this note to him. And Dipper…_

_I'm sorry._

She then passed out, pain once again taking over…but this time, she wouldn't wake up in her room.

Bill Cypher laughed deviously, "Yes! This is perfect! She's dying! I can use her! Now to send her to the source of magic in this town, the forest," he said. He waved his hand and the limp body of Lillian Green disappeared.

It reappeared in the center of the forest, a blue flame enveloped her and her body became transparent. Bill had speed up the process of her ceasing to exist. He laughed and snapped his fingers.

But nothing happened, he gasped, "What?!" His eye narrowed and he thought for a moment, "The Pines twins…"

For even though now everyone else had forgotten about the young ginger, the Pines twins remembered.

And that just wouldn't do.

**Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter, I'm going fast with these! Nothing can slow me down! Oh and for the people who reviewed, thanks. You are appreciated! :) I'm just trying to get to the good part! Oh and coffee is good, very good.**


	4. She fixed it

Mabel drained her cup of coffee and sighed, "Ah, yummy," she said. Lazy Susan walked up to her, "Enjoy your coffee sweetie?" she asked. Mabel nodded.

"Ok well that'll be four dollars!"

Mabel frowned, "But that's only for one cup of coffee, Lillian came in here too!" she reminded her. Lazy Susan frowned, "Lillian? Well I don't know who that is but let me check your order," she said and pulled out her notepad, "Nope, only you ordered honey."

Mabel frowned, "Hmm, uh, okay. Here's four dollars," she said handing Lazy Susan the money. The women winked with her bad eye by lifting it up and Mabel walked out, "Weird," she muttered. Mabel ran back to the Mystery Shack and noticed Soos.

"Hey Soos!"

The handyman turned and grinned, "'Sup hambone?"

Mabel grinned as well, "Nothing, hey have you seen where Lillian went?" she asked. Soos frowned, "Uh dude, w-who's Lillian?" he asked. Mabel gasped, "You know! The red head about me and Dipper's age who WORKS here!" she reminded him.

Wendy put down her magazine, "Uh I'm pretty sure the only red head working here is me," she said. Mabel growled in frustration, "Guys you see her everyday! I saw Soos talking to her yesterday!" she reminded them.

Her friends just stared at her blankly, "Grrr never mind!" she said and ran into the living room.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel's uncle turned, "Geez kid, what is it?" he asked. Mabel grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down so they were face to face, "You remember Lillian right?" she asked him.

Her great uncle shook his head, "Uh no, should I?" he asked Mabel. Mabel let go and ran upstairs in a panic, "DIPPER! DIPPER!" she screamed.

Her twin came out from his side of the room, "What is it Mabel? I thought you weren't talking to me," he said. Mabel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Do. You. Remember. Lillian?" she asked forcefully.

He nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked. Mabel sighed, "Oh thank goodness. Everyone else says they don't know who she is," she sighed in relief. Dipper frowned, "Well thats weird, tell me," he said.

Mabel took a deep breath and told him what had happened in the diner and the Mystery Shack. Dipper frowned after she was done, "Well that's weird. It's like she doesn't…" he trailed off as realization hit him.

Mabel frowned, "What? It's like she doesn't what?" she asked. Dipper inhaled sharply, "It's like she doesn't exist," he finished.

Mabel's eyes widened as she realized what happened, "You wished she didn't exist…and your wish came true," she said.

Mabel's eyes twitched, she started to scream and run around the room, "MY BRAIN HURTS!" Dipper sighed and grabbed her, "Mabes, calm down. Take a breath," he told her. Mabel took a breath and held it in until her face turned blue.

"Let it out! LET IT OUT!"

She exhaled and her face turned normal, "Okay I think I'm better," she said. Dipper nodded, "Ok, let's go to her house, and look for evidence, and the book. She picked up the book, she has it at her house. Lets go to Lillian's house," he said calmly.

Mabel nodded, "Ok, ok, let's go," she said.

The twins reached Lillian's house, Dipper tried the door, "Dang it it's locked," he grumbled. Mabel grinned and pulled out a bobby pin, "Leave that to me dear brother," she said. She stuck the pin into the lock and after a few seconds there was a click.

Mabel opened the door and grinned proudly, Dipper laughed and walked in, he walked up to Lillian's room, he opened the door and looked inside.

Mabel walked in too and spotted a sheet of paper, "Hey Dipper there's a note thingy," she said. Dipper looked and picked it up, "Dipper, Mabel, whoever's reading this….oh god. Mabel read this!" he said and gave her the note.

She read it and got on her knees, she looked under the bed and pulled out a red box, she opened it and inside it was book three, looking better than ever. Completely fixed.

Dipper gasped, "S-She fixed it," he said. Mabel handed it to him and he clutched it. He frowned, "I'm gonna help her!" he stated. He opened the book and flipped through it until he brandished the book, "Yes ok I found it!"

He grinned, "Ok here is the page: I have found that if one person is filled with enough anger, sadness, or any emotion which is intense enough and they make a wish it comes true. If anything happens to another thing or person that causes it to cease to exist because of the wish they will be transported to the middle of the forest at the finale stage of ceasing to exist…uh I can't read anymore, lets go to the forest!"

Mabel nodded, Dipper hid the book in his vest and straightened, they both ran out of the house and into the forest.


	5. NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!

Dipper and Mabel stumbled through the thick branches, Dipper of course, was in a bad mood after they had reached a giant leaf and Mabel walked through it, held it back but as he walked through it slapped him in the face.

They kept walking for a while with nothing happening, Mabel sighed. "Mabel is so BORED!" she groaned.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Dipper is annoyed because Mabel is talking in the third person and now Dipper is doing it too," he said.

Mabel frowned, "Well Mabel was just saying something that she felt, she didn't mean for Dipper to be annoyed," she said slightly raising her voice.

Dipper frowned too, "Well if Mabel didn't want Dipper to be annoyed why did she groan and talk in a way she knows Dipper finds annoying?" he demanded raising his voice higher than his twins'.

Mabel scowled, "Mabel just forgot because her and Dipper have been walking for FOREVER and Mabel is losing her mind!" she said raising her voice higher than her twins' as well.

Dipper scowled too, "Well for Mabel's information Dipper knows they have only even walking for half a hour and Mabel should stop being over dramatic!" he exclaimed practically yelling now.

Mabel growled, "Well Mabel is sorry for being bored and Dipper should stop being a butt face about Mabel not keeping track of time and just say ok and just keep walking!" she yelled.

Dipper growled, "WELL DIPPER THINKS-" he was cut off by a jab in the gut. Dipper wince and glared at Mabel who was staring at a clearing they had reached, "Ow Mabel what was that for?" he demanded.

Mabel still stared at the clearing, "We're here," she said. Dipper followed her gaze and gasped, because in the center of the clearing was the floating and transparent body of Lillian Green. Forest animals and monsters were gathered around her.

"Why do you think it's here?" one of the gnomes gathered around her body inquired.

"I don't know, it does't look good though. Maybe we should help it," what looked like a cheetah crossed with a chipmunk squeaked.

"Are you kidding it might be dangerous!" another gnome scoffed.

"Well yeah but it might be in trouble!" the chipmunk thing argued.

Then the animals seemed to notice the twins, they looked at the two in interest, "Hey can you move? This is our friend and we need to help her," Mabel said. The animals nodded and just as they started to part a voice boomed.

"I don't think so!"

Mabel and Dipper gasped as a triangle engulfed in flames appeared over Lillian's body, a eyes opened and the flames cleared leaving Bill floating over Lillian's body laughing. Mabel gasped and Dipper scowled, "Bill!"

The dapper dream demon seemed smug, "Yes, hello Pine Tree, hello Shooting Star," he said pretending to shoot Dipper with a finger gun (though this time it didn't shoot a hole through his chest).

Dipper snarled, "What are you doing with Lillian?!" he demanded.

The dream demon laughed, "Good to see you too kid! Well I'm just taking over her body so I can rule in reality and dreams, I'll just go into her since her body will no longer exist but used to making me rule in reality and dreams," he said casually.

Mabel gasped, "You monster!" she screamed.

Bill laughed, "Aw thanks kid!"

He started to lower down into Lillian's body, Dipper screamed and pushed Lillian out of the way, her body flickered and became solid for a moment, she groaned in agony. Dipper winced.

Bill sighed, "Kid come on, you can't stop this. Why not fight it?" he asked secretly waving his hand behind his back and speeding up the process of Lillian dying.

Dipper growled, "Because she's my friend and doesn't deserve this!" he said.

Bill laughed, "She's your FRIEND?! Kid you crack me up! You were the one who wished she didn't exist! You call that friendship?!"

Mabel tackled the demon but fell through his body, Dipper snarled, "Still you can't do this! I won't let you!" he said.

Bill giggled, "You don't seem to get it. I CAN do this! And you CAN'T stop me! I'm a demon and what are you? A puny little mortal who's only reason he is alive is because of a stupid journal!" he said laughing at Dipper.

Mabel scowled, "DON'T YOU **DARE **TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" she roared and ran at him her fury so intense that she actually touched him. She pulled him down and punched him in the eye.

Bill screamed as she started to rip off his bow tie, he grabbed her and crushed her arms, then burned her sweater to ash, Mabel collapsed sobbing in pain and sadness.

Dipper trembled with fury. "**NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!**" he roared almost inhumanly.

He charged at the demon and ripped off his bow tie. He stabbed him in the eyes and started to punch him again and again and again and again.

Bill screamed but was no match for the angry human boy who was now almost glowing, bathed in anger and fury. Mabel opened her eyes and spotted Dipper punching the demon. Finally Bill let out one final blood curling scream and eradicated in a blaze of blue fire.

Dipper clutched a bloody bow tie panting, still trembling in rage. Mabel ran up to him and hugged him, "Dipper you just defeated a demon!" she exclaimed temporarily forgetting the pain in her arms.

Dipper nodded in awe of what he just did, "Yeah, well. If there's one thing I know," he hugged his twin back, "No one hurts my sis." Mabel nodded.

"Dipper I'm so proud of you! Now we can add defeated a dream demon to the list of awesome things Dipper did, right above defeated a giant robot with his bare hands!" she said not letting go.

Dipper smiled, "Thanks Mabes," he said. They turned around and gasped as they noticed a shadow in the shape of a triangle lower into Lillian's body.

**CLIFFHANGER! YEAH WATCH OUT PEOPLE! DIPPER IS VERY PROTECTIVE OVER MABEL! Ok, now time to get serious. Hey uh guys, I just wanted to say I'm not getting much reviews, but like a hundred and eight people have seen this, now I'm getting worried people don't like my story. Well, actually I just don't know HOW people feel about my story. Tell me what I did wrong! Tell me if you hate my story! Tell me if you love my story! Tell me if you have no idea what to make of my story! I want to know! Tell me if I'm overreacting! I don't care what you tell me just please *clasps hands together shakes them while eyes grow wide and voice is strained and out of breath* please give me something! *Takes long deep breath* To be short, review.**


	6. I refuse to!

Lillian's body convulsed, she let out a moan and then twitched for a moment. After that her body rose into the air and was incased in flames. They glow green, blue, red and yellow and after a while the flames disappeared and Lillian's body lowered to the ground.

Her cloths had changed, her blue glasses had become yellow, she had a black bow tie on, her gray hoodie was also yellow, her skin had a sickly yellow color to it, and her limbs were black, her jeans, boots, and legs were also black.

At first she laid still on the ground. But after a moment she inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, they were the most scary and jarring. The white in her eyes were black, the color was gone, and her pupils were white.

Dipper and Mabel gasped, "Lillian NO!" they both screamed. Lillian didn't seem to hear them, she looked over her body with interest. She stumbled to her feet.

"Interesting," she murmured. "Two eyes are WEIRD!" She grinned and laughed, "But seriously I could get used to this. I don't see why I didn't go into a mortals body YEARS ago!"

Mabel felt tears start to form in her eyes. Lillian rose off the ground and spun around, "At least my cloths changed! I look good! Very dapper! Having a mouth is cool!"

She then turned on the twins grinning triumphantly, "Well it looks like you guys lost! I win, you can keep that though," she said gesturing to the bow tie Dipper had ripped off, "I mean it's covered in blood so…besides I have a new one!"

Dipper scowled, "Bill leave Lillian alone!" he said.

Lillian seemed unimpressed, "I don't think so," she waved her hand and a fire burst up besides them, "You see, I have the power. I'm smart. And, now with this body I'm even more strong. And you know, since I'm in a girls body don't call me Bill. But I can't thank myself for my genius, Dipper did wish Lillian didn't exist!" She grinned at Dipper.

"So, thank you Pine Tree. From now on you can call me Lill Cypher! AH HA HA HA! Get it?! Lill Cypher?!"

Dipper and Mabel trembled in fear, "Bill what have you done?!" Mabel screamed. Lill scowled, "Didn't you hear me?! I said LILL CYPHER! And it's not what I'VE done! You started all this!"

She laughed deviously, "Now I can do what I please anywhere! See you later LOSERS!" She whirled around and disappeared.

Dipper and Mabel stood there, "We lost," Dipper said.

Mabel nodded, "B-But we can stop her right? I mean you hurt Bill before!" she said.

Dipper shook his head, "Now he's in Lillian's body. If we _can _defeat him then we'll have to hurt some one else, " he said.

Mabel frowned, "Who?" she asked.

Dipper sighed sadly, "We'll probably kill Lillian," he said sadly.

Meanwhile in a place locked deep in her mind Lillian groaned, "I hate my mind," she said.

Bill appeared in front of her, "Hey kid how are you?"

"You suck."

"Good! Now to business."

Lillian raised an eyebrow, "Business. There's no business, you stole my dying body and now I'm pretty much trapped here," she said.

Bill laughed, "Well yeah! I jus wanted to rub it in your face! See ya!" He disappeared and Lillian sighed.

"Stupid dream demon," she murmured. "I'm not going down like this."

She turned to the sky and scowled, "Do you here me?! I'm not giving up!" she screamed.

She growled, "I'M NOT DYING TODAY! I'LL PUT UP A FIGHT BILL!"

She let out a yell of defiance. "I'M NOT GIVING UP TODAY! DO YOU HERE ME?!"

"I REFUSE TO!"

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little short but to anyone who's reading I have a surprise for you! *drumroll* I'm going to add OCs! Well, one or two. They won't be like really major in the story but they will appear and help defeat Lill Cypher! I'll pick two of them if anyone wants theirs in the story. **

**Bill: Wait, they're going to defeat me?!**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Lillian: Wait aren't you all knowing?**

**Bill: I know many things not everything.**

**Me: ...Get out.**

**Review please!**


	7. Revenge

Dipper paced his room, "How do I defeat him, how how how?!" he asked himself clicking his pen. Mabel sat on her bed, "Don't you mean how do I defeat her?" she asked.

"I don't know anymore!"

Dipper feel to his knees and groaned, "Besides who knows where she'll go now!" he said. Mabel patted him on the back, "Hey, well, at least she won't hurt any one in our family," she said.

Meanwhile Lill plotted her revenge on everyone, "Hmmm, now who do I get back first?" she mused.

She thought for a moment and then smiled deviously, "Gideon, that lying little albino kid. I'll get him back first! Then, I'll get Stan Pines, and then those twins," she said chuckling deviously.

She floated in the air, straightened her bow tie and disappeared.

* * *

Gideon sat in his cell plotting his revenge on the Pine twins, "Ok, once I get out of here I'll kill Dipper and then once he's out of the way Mabel and me will finally be together!" he said gleefully.

"Well that's a good plan, except she hates you, and she has a boyfriend."

Gideon whirled around to see that girl he'd seen Mabel hanging out with leaning on his cell bars grinning smugly, but she looked different, and were her eyes supposed to be like that?

But Gideon of course wasn't thinking about that and instead of how smug and happy she looked, "Why are you here, rubbing me being in prison in my face?" he spat.

The girl laughed, "Aw Gideon why do have o be like that, I'm just paying you a visit," she said.

Gideon sneered, "Why, I never knew you," he said.

The girl grinned evilly, "Wow you really are dumb aren't you?" she asked.

Gideon frowned, "W-What do you mean?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes and floated through the bars, she adjusted her bow tie and smiled smugly at him.

The albino stumbled back finally realizing just who he was looking at, "B-Bill?" he asked.

The girl now laughed, "Well it's actually Lill now," she said. Gideon stifled a screamed, "What do you want, and why are you a girl?" he asked.

Lill rolled her eyes, "Well I wanted to give you some pay back for not giving your end of the agreement!" she spat. Gideon shrank back.

"Y-You failed me!" he managed.

Lill scowled, "No excuses!" she shrieked. She flew closer to him and pushed him down, a ball of fire lit up in her palm, "Now, what I'm going to do is simple, I'm going to hurt you, and then let you live. Why? Because today I'm feeling generous," she said grinning deviously.

Gideon whimpered as she came even closer and laughed, "No one escapes Bill Cypher, I mean Lill Cypher," she said.

She touched his forehead and his hair lost it's hight and shrank down to normal hight, she then punched him, and racked her fingernails, that had grown longer, across his cheek.

The boy screamed, she punched him again and the cycle went on and on and on until the little albino boy was crying in pain. Lill studied her work, she hadn't damaged anything important but had broken his noes and tore the skin.

Her cloths were spot less, she smiled, "It was nice seeing you Gideon, enjoy the new look," she said.

She turned but but before she went away she snapped her fingers and a roll of bandages appeared, "Like I said, I'm not gonna kill you, but you'll have some nice scars once those heal," she said.

Gideon watched her turned, her eyes flickered from normal and black until they settled to black, she smiled at him and disappeared. The boy whimpered and started to bandaged his cheek and nose.

Meanwhile Lill scowled, "Erg, this girl is stronger then I suspected!" she growled. "No matter, she'll give up sooner or later!"

She smiled, "Now, what to do next?' she mused. She grinned, "Oh yeah, I pay Stan a visit!" she said.

* * *

Dipper sighed, "Well, I can't think of anything," he turned to his twin, "Do you have anything?"

Mabel held up her Grappling Hook, "Grappling hook?" she asked. Dipper shrugged and wrote it down, "We'll put that down as a possible weapon," he said.

Mabel grinned and shot the ceiling, "Yeah!"

Suddenly they heard a scream. Dipper shot up and Mabel did too.

Because they knew who screamed, "Grunkle Stan!" they both cried.

**Hello people! Y'know I'm actually kinda sorry for Gideon. The kid deserved it though...well at least Lill gave him some bandages. Fight Bill Lillian! Fight him!**

**Review please!**


	8. A very intense fight scene

A young girl the age of twelve studied the stuff in the Mystery Shack, "This stuff is garbage…" she muttered.

The girl named Wendy working at the cash register nodded, "I know right!" she said.

The young girl's name was Samantha, she had long brown hair, was average hight, had blue eyes, pale skin, a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

She sighed, she turned to leave but heard a scream, she gasped.

"Someones in trouble!" she screamed. Wendy got off her stool and they both ran into the den.

Samantha looked around and noticed a girl with red hair, a yellow hoodie, a black bow tie (okay, weird!), black hands (and probably arms but she couldn't see them), black jeans, and boots, and yellow glasses.

Her eyes had no color, the whites were black, and her pupils were white. She floated over the man named Stan Pines who was the one screaming.

Two kids, a boy and a girl, who looked like twins ran down screaming, "Grunkle Stan!" They noticed Samantha, "Who are you?"

Samantha was freaked out but knew she needed to help Stan, "Samantha Martins!"

The girl nodded and focused on the weird demon thing girl, "Lill leave Stan alone!" she screamed.

"Who is this?!" Stan screamed. The twins ignored him and focused on the girl apparently called Lill.

"Leave him alone!" the boy screamed.

Lill laughed, "No, I'm getting revenge!" Samantha threw a lamp at her.

Stan scowled, "Hey that cost money!" he screamed.

The lamp shattered at impact on Lill, she growled and picked up a long sharp shard and floated forward Stan, he screamed, "Leave me alone!"

Lill laughed, "This is awesome!" The boy twin tackled her, they fell to the ground, Lill screamed, "Let go of me you noodle armed wimp!"

The boy growled, "Get out of my friend you one eyes sicko!" he said.

The girl twin gasped, "Dipper! Don't you dare hurt him!" she screamed at Lill. Samantha felt like her brain was going to explode.

So much was going on she didn't know who to help, apparently neither did Wendy.

They looked at each other and formed a silent plan, Wendy would help Mr. Pines and Samantha would help those twins.

They ran over to help, Samantha grabbed Lill and tried to pry her off the boy who was apparently named Dipper, Lill grabbed her and Samantha crumbled.

Pain seared every where. She punched Dipper who punched her back.

Samantha groaned, "Owww," she said. The girl ran over to her.

She help Samantha up and Samantha stumbled back to the fight scene.

Dipper had a black eye and a bloody nose, Lill had bruises all over her and on of her eyes was tightly closed and black as well.

"You guys SUCK!" she screamed.

Dipper punched her, "You suck! You took over our friend!"

"Yet you wished she hadn't existed!"

Samantha punched the girl who hissed and finally screamed, "Enough! I'll come back later and then you'll be sorry!"

She disappeared. Samantha rubbed her head, Dipper shot up, "Thanks for helping us! I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel!" he said. Mabel grinned.

Samantha nodded, "Nice to meet you…goodnight!" she fainted from pain and fear.

Dipper and Mabel sighed, just then a police siren and ambulance siren rang through the house.

The police busted in, "Ok what's going on here?!" Sheriff Blubs asked.

Grunkle Stan looked at the twins who nodded, "We got robbed, This girl came to help and got hurt," he said.

Blubs looked at Wendy, "Is this true?" he asked. She nodded, he shrugged and Samantha was lifted up on a stretcher, she groaned.

Blubs then walled away.

Dipper frowned, "Aren;t you gonna do anything else?" he asked. Blubs shook his head, "Nothing else I can do!" he said. He walked away.

Grunkle Stan sighed, "Stupid police," he grumbled. He went to get first aid and Wendy sat down, "Ok this is crazy," she said.

Dipper smiled, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe us us we told you what's happening," he sighed. Wendy leaned forward.

"Try me."

**Yup that's it for this chapter. Yeah that seemed like a pretty intense fight scene. Oh and whoever gave me Samantha, sorry if this isn't exactly how she looks, but I had to take a wild guess. If you can tell me how she looks like more specifically like.**

**Hair color:**

**Cloths:**

**Personality:**

**Eye color:**

**ect. **

**Then I'll change her to look like your OC.**

**Review please!**


	9. A little help along the way

Dipper finally finished his story, Wendy stared at him. Dipper sighed, "I know you don't believe me but it's really real!" he said. Wendy stared at him for a moment before taking a breath.

"I believe you Dipper," she said.

Dipper smiled, "Really?"

Wendy smiled and nodded, "Well yeah you've never given me any reason not to," she said. Mabel smiled, "But you still don't remember Lillian?" she asked.

Wendy shook her head, "Nope not one bit but now I know what she looks like, once you guys get patched up you should go they to stop/save her," she said.

Dipper frowned, "Patched up what do you mean?" he asked. Wendy grabbed his hand (which made him blush) and put it up on his noes, it came back slick with blood. Dipper screamed.

Wendy rolled her eyes, Grunkle Stan came back with the first aid kit and out it down, "Wendy fix him up, I had to go run the shack," he said. Wendy frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just do it or I'm taking money out of your pay."

He walked away and Wendy sighed and started to clean the twins up, after a few minutes they were fixed up. Dipper and Mabel nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl by the name of Faye walked on the street, she had a oversized brown sweater, brown hair, brown eyes, shorts, and green shoes. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Man today is boring!"

She sighed, "I wish something exciting would happen," she said.

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of her, she growled and disappeared, but then reappeared, she scowled, "Stupid Pines!" she spat. Faye stumbled back.

"W-What the heck?! Is this some kinda prank?!" she demanded. Th girl rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this," she said.

Faye frowned, "Ok who set this up? Was is Tim?" she asked.

The girl frowned, "Just get out of my way!" she said.

Faye scoffed, "You don't have to be mean!"

The girl snarled, "Stupid mortals." She rose of the ground and flew through Faye. Faye stumbled back and fell down, her jaw dropped and her brain felt like it was going to explode.

"W-What the heck just happened?!"

Another girl ran into view, "LILLIAN!" she tripped over Faye and they both hit their heads. Faye groaned.

"Owwwww! Watch where you're going!" she said angrily.

The girl smiled, "Sorry, I'm just, trying to get a friend!" she said. Faye sighed, "S'okay I guess. Hey, it wasn't a girl with yellow glasses and weird eyes and a black bow tie was it?" she asked. The girl nodded, "How do you-!"

A identical looking boy ran into view yelling, "MABEL wait up!"

He noticed Faye, "Who are you?" he asked. Faye frowned.

"Who are you?!"

The girl smiled, "I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper!" she said.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah now we really should be going!" he said.

Faye frowned, "Wait, what do you have to do with that thing I just saw?!" Dipper looked at Mabel, _Lillian?_ he mouthed. Mabel nodded.

She turned to Faye, "We had a friend named Lillian-"

"Never heard of her."

"-And Dipper wished she didn't exist so now no one remembers her. Then this dream demon Bill took over her body and is trying to destroy us or something!" Faye frowned.

"Then why are you going after her?" she inquired. Mabel smiled. "'Cause she's our friend," she said. Faye jumped up, "Well I'm coming with you! Oh my names Faye by the way. I don't want this town getting hurt," she said.

Dipper frowned, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

_*then minutes later*_

Faye smirked smugly at Dipper as she walked with him and Mabel. Dipper had his arms crossed and he pouted.

Mabel finally broke the silence.

"Let's go get that demon!"

**Hi guys so this is GravityFallsChicks' OC. Oh and I lied I'll be taking a lot of OCs so give away!**

**In other words review please!**


	10. Wake up

After fifteen minutes Faye was starting to get bored. She frowned and looked at Dipper, "Are you sure you know where she went?" she asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yes for the hundredth time I do know where we are going," he said tiredly. Faye smiled.

"I'm just making sure!" she said.

Mabel sighed and looked ahead as the two argued, "LILLIAN!" she called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Dipper and Faye stopped and looked at her, "Mabel it doesn't work that way," he said.

Faye nodded, "Yeah, a demon won't come just because-"

There was a flash and Lill hovered over them smiling, "You called?" she asked.

Faye sighed, "I stand corrected," she said.

Mabel grinned, until a blue ball of fire appeared in Lill's hand, "Let's get this over with. I have a headache," she grumbled.

Dipper frowned, "Well you're in a bad mood," he said. Lill smiled dryly.

"Your little friend is strong," she clenched her fist, "But I'm stronger!"

She smiled, "But she'll give up if I defeat you guys!" she said staring hungrily at the twins.

She then hurled the ball of fire at the twins, they screamed and dodged. Faye gasped and picked up a fallen branch, she swung it with all her might at the demon girl hybrid.

It passed right through her.

Lill snorted and put her hands on her hips, "This isn't your fight kid. It's Shooting Star's and Pine Tree's," she said.

Faye frowned, "Why do you want to kill them?" she asked. Lill scowled.

"They cost me something!" she shrieked and pointed her hand at Faye. The poor girl was lifted off the ground, she struggled, "Let go of me you mean, over powered-!"

Lill clenched her fist and Faye became silent. She clutched and her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

Lill smiled, "Thank god, I thought she'd never shut up!" she said.

Faye made a mean gesture at the demon. Lill didn't notice. She grinned creepily at the twins, "Now it's just you and me," she said.

Another ball of fire appeared in her hands and she hurled them repeatedly.

Dipper and Mabel screamed, they ran in circles trying to avoid the hot flames.

Faye's eyes widened, she tried to scream but she couldn't.

She struggled in the air and would have been yelling some really rude things if she had been able to talk.

Dipper ducked behind a tree and grabbed a big rock. He ran out and threw it at Lill.

Normally it would have passed right threw her but she was too bust with Mabel to notice the rock. It hit her hard on the back of the head. She screamed and turned.

Lill noticed Dipper and scowled, "YOU!" she shrieked. Then she winced and touched the back of her head, her hand came back wet with blood.

She gasped and her body flashed from red to normal.

Finally it settled to red. She scowled at Dipper, "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. With Lill's concentration completely lost, the magic binding Faye vanished and she fell.

Faye stumbled up and grabbed a branch, she swung it at Lill who's, again, concentration was completely focused on Dipper.

The branch hit her on the head once again and she fell.

"AHHH! THAT"S HURTS!" she screamed. But even then she rose back up and turned on Faye, she screamed and dove at the girl who jumped out of the way.

Dipper gasped and grabbed another rock, he hurled it at Lill, it landed on her back and she screamed. She turned on Dipper.

Mabel screamed, "LEAVE DIPPER ALONE!" she grabbed the broken branch and beat it at the demon.

Lill was so taken off guard that she fell and tried to feebly deflect Mabel's attacks.

Dipper took our book three and ducked behind a tree, he franticly flipped through the book, "I need to stop this madness," he mumbled.

Finally he got to Bill's pages, he skimped the pages and finally sighed in relief.

"Ok, here's something, to get the demon out of a human is to repeat this incantation…" he trailed off and read the rest.

Meanwhile Lill had cornered Mabel, "You little twerp," she growled.

Faye laid on the ground to weak to get up. A stream of blood trailed out of her mouth. Just as Lill was going to finish of Mabel she froze.

"Hey Lill listen to this!" Dipper said holding his book, "Release the poor soul you have condemned, or you must face the wrath of the power within!"

Lill's body started to glow, she screamed, "NO NO STOP!"

"The world has had enough of your chaos, now is the time for it to stop!"

Lill screeched in pain.

"If you ever come back or stay in this soul then you shall be eradicated forever more!" Dipper finished.

Lill screamed in fury, blood dripped from her body and she faced Dipper and Mabel, "You guys suck, you know that?" was the last thing she said before she dropped to the ground like a stone.

There was a dull thud and she laid still on the ground, slowly her body returned to its' original form.

Her hoodie turned gray, her jeans and boots returned to normal, her arms turned their normal skin color, her skin returned to it's pale but normal form, and her glasses turned blue.

The bow tie disappeared and her eyes had probably turned normal but they were closed.

The damage inflicted on her body though did not go away.

Dipper and Mabel gasped and ran to her, Mabel propped her up into sitting position and shook her, "Lillian, wake up. We won," she whispered to her. Lillian didn't respond.

Just then Faye finally was able to get up, she noticed the scene.

She gasped, "I-I'll get help!" she said and ran away.

As he watched his distressed twin Dipper felt his heart drop to her feet and he was only able to murmur, "Oh Lillian…"

Mabel shook Lillian harder, "Lillian wake up! Come on! We won and defeated Bill! You're free!" she urged.

Dipper kneeled down by his distressed sister, "Mabel she can't hear you…she's gone," he said gently to her.

Mabel sobbed, "NO! She's can't be dead! She CAN'T be! Not after all we've been through! We defeated Bill! Lillian wake up!" she screamed. Lillian stayed still.

Dipper grabbed Mabel's shoulder, "Mabel! Stop it! She's gone," he said.

Mabel let go of Lillian's body, she grabbed her twin and sobbed, Dipper shushed her, though secretly hot tears were streaming down his face as well.

The twins stayed there for an hour, hugging each other and crying.

After all they had gone through to save their friend and now she was just gone, they just sat in that spot.

Pleading to whoever was listening to bring their friend back, waiting for her to open her eyes, grin at them or just show any signs of life.

But none of that happened, Lillian just laid there, lifeless and bloody.

"I-I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-just w-w-want a h-h-happy e-ending," Mabel sobbed. Dipper nodded, "I know sis, I do too," he said. He sniffled.

"I do too."


	11. Like a sister to me

**Hi guys so this is it, the last chapter. It's been a good run. I hope you enjoyed my story, and this chapter *sad violin music plays* along the way I felt like giving up. But I knew people were enjoying reading this. It because of all of you guys reading this that makes me happy. *violin music stops*. Well I've wasted enough of your time. Read on! **

The funeral happened a week later. Mabel had on a gray sweater, a black skirt, and a white headband. She wiped a tear from her eye, Lillian's parents stood by their daughters' casket sobbing.

Dipper watched them and looked at the body in the casket.

Lillian was wearing her signature outfit, most of her wounds were covered and she was cleaned up. With her eyes closed she looked like she was sleeping.

Dipper had on a black suit along with his hat.

He and Mabel held each others hand, reassuring each other and making sure they didn't start crying as well.

Twenty minutes later Mabel walked up to the stage by Lillian coffin after her parents had spoken.

"Me and my brother came to Gravity Falls for the summer, thinking it would be boring and dull. It was the opposite, we met many amazing friends and things. Along with Lillian Green. She was funny, and smart, and we were great friends. She was like a sister to me and I miss her greatly already."

Mabel looked at Lillian's calm face, "I didn't know Lillian for long but, it feels like I've known her forever, even though we didn't have much in common. She worked at the Mystery Shack with me and Dipper. Now we didn't share the bond that me and Dipper share but, she was always there for me. When Dipper just couldn't be there in moms place, 'cause he's a guy."

Everyone laughed and you could feel the mood lighten slightly, "I wish I knew Lillian longer, I wish we hadn't went into the forest that day, I wish we could have found a way to save her, but still, I'm glad I met Lillian Green," Mabel finished wiping her eyes.

Lillian's parent's burst into tears once again as she stepped down and Dipper walked up, "When I met Lillian, I knew I had made a good friend, once I decided I could trust her," laughter, "I have many regrets about our friendship, that I took a while to learn to trust her, that I got annoyed with her easily, and that I wished she didn't exist."

He took a breath, "It's my fault that she's dead, I know that, and I will miss her with all my heart, only a little less than if I would miss Mabel. Because she was like another sister to me, annoying, sarcastic, making fun of my crush on a girl," his eyes glanced at Wendy who seemed to notice and smile nodding for him to go on, "But being there for me. A week ago I lost a good friend. Some one unique and amazing in every way."

He walked over to Lillian and a tear dropped onto her forehead, "I'll miss Lillian Green like she was a sister and, well I wish that she wasn't gone," he finished.

He wiped a tear away from his eyes, "I'm sorry Lillian, this was all my fault."

He walked over to her body and kissed her forehead, just as he turned he heard a breath, he turned not wanting to believe it was true, but it was.

There was Lillian, sitting up and looking groggily around at everyone, she blinked a couple times and yawned.

"What's everyone staring at?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Lillian noticed Dipper, "Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked.

She looked at everyone again, "What's with all the black?" she asked.

"Is this a funeral?" She then noticed what she was laying in, her eyes widened and she looked at Dipper. "I died?"

Dipper didn't answer but instead ran forward and hugged her, Mabel followed, "LILLIAN!" she screamed.

The twins hugged her until she was saying, "Chest hurts….can't breath!"

Everyone rushed in and hugged her, Lillian's parent's sobbed. She sat there stunned.

She looked at Dipper and Mabel and everyone else and almost passed out. But at least she was alive.

At least...

* * *

A week later everything was back to normal, it was late in the afternoon and was just starting to get cool as the sun set.

Lillian walked on the sidewalk, she passed Faye who gave her a high five.

She also passed Samantha who, even though slightly limping, grinned at her. Lillian smiled and sighed.

She was happy. She was happy to be alive and, to be free.

But even though she seemed like her normal self she would never be the same.

Because the normal Lillian wouldn't have burst out laughing insanely in a empty, only when it was empty.

She would't have stared strangely at any type of gold she saw then mutter, "You better keep that for the apocalypse…"

She defiantly wouldn't have had to hold back a grin whenever she thought of deer, especially a their teeth.

Because as you know, Bill was insane, and he had done many things with Lillian. And she was partially insane.

But hey, what's the worst she could do?

**HI! You guys didn't think I'd let my OC die did you?! Well if you did then BAM I proved you wrong! Well I hope you liked my story. Oh and yeah I kinda made Lillian insane 'cause she was corrupted by Bill so long that he kinda had some effect on her.**

**Poor Lillian.**

**Lillian: I'm not insane!**

**Me: Um of course you aren't!**

**Lillian: Am I?**

**Me: ….I gotta go feed my...cat, bye!**

**Lillian: But you don't have a cat you have a dog! Oh god I really AM going insane!**

**And for one last time…review please!**


End file.
